


A Series of Unfortunate Misinterpretations

by EmpressM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, JB Week 2020, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Photography, Theme Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressM/pseuds/EmpressM
Summary: Brienne's assistant really, really tries to help with the 7 Vices and 7 Virtues Theme
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 99
Kudos: 76
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	1. Pride

Jaime: So, your assistant said that he got us a backdrop, since we were doing a Pride photo shoot

Brienne: Um, this isn’t quite . . .

Jaime: I know, but I didn’t have the heart to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB Week theme Pride/Humility. Plus being good allies to our LGBT+ friends!


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He means well

Brienne: We’re meeting with someone from Scotland?

Jaime: The envoy

Brienne: Oh. (yells across the room) Pod, the word of the day was Envy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB Week theme Envy/Kindness. Borrowing Dougal MacKenzie from Outlander.


	3. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On our way to the promised land

Jaime: I don’t get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB Week theme Wrath/Patience. The Grapes of Wrath was the only Steinbeck book that I didn’t hate in school.


	4. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we keep him?

Brienne: I’m not sure we need another pet.

Jaime: I think Pod is just messing with us at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB Week theme Sloth/Diligence


	5. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling sweet

Jaime: Wench, did Pod get that for you?

Brienne: This one is my idea. I’ve always wanted to be Gwen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB Week theme Greed/Charity. The great Gwen Verdon was the star of the musical Sweet Charity. And of course, the marvelous Gwendoline Christie played Brienne in the GoT TV series.


	6. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a breadly end.

Brienne: If this isn’t an expression of true gluten-y, I don’t know what is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: JB Week theme Gluttony/Temperance. Thanks for @neverwithaknight and discord friends for the gluten idea!


	7. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhh, people are looking at us!

Jaime: It’s LUST! It’s LUST!

Brienne: Shhh, people are looking at us! I really need to talk to Pod about thoroughly understanding his tasks.

Jaime: Never mind, there’s an oversized bathtub in the hotel suite I booked us for tonight. We can make use of these bubbles.

Brienne: I’ll talk to him on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB Week theme Lust/Chastity. Lush Cosmetics makes the best bath bombs!
> 
> Do you think Pod totally did it on purpose? Yeah, I think so too.
> 
> Thank you jaimebrienneonline for hosting this fun week!
> 
> and thank you all for reading! I love that the puns in the comments are now better than what is in the chapter itself. :)


End file.
